


Happy Birthday

by Angst_boy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dumb one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_boy/pseuds/Angst_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch has never celebrated his birthday. Why would he want to? Now, Jack has decided to change that.</p>
<p>Quick one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Small Blackice fic I wrote in class. It’s not edited, but it will be soon!

“Happy birthday!”  
“… What?” Pitch curled his lip back in a sneer, confusion evident on his face.  
“Happy birthday!” Jack repeated himself, holding his hands behind his back and flashing his usual brilliant smile.  
“It isn’t my birthday, Frost”  
“Well, yeah, I know. But the Guardians told me that you don’t celebrate it!” Jack had never celebrated his own birthday, but that was because he didn’t remember when it was. He still didn’t, but he always loved being with kids and celebrating their birthday with them.  
“True… Did you ever think to ask whether I even wanted to celebrate my birthday?”  
Jack faltered. His brow furrowed in confusion, posture slumping. “Well… No.”  
“I haven’t cared for my birthday in thousands of years. I’m not starting now” Pitch turned to leave, his coat billowing out behind him. Before he could take more than two steps away, he felt a tap on his shoulder. His face twisted into a snarl as he spun around to face the boy.  
“What do you care, Fro–”  
His eyes widened, and he stared down at the winter spirit in shock.  
Jack stood before him, icy blue eyes sparkling, pale face dusted with pink. His hands, stretched out in front of him, held a medium sized box, wrapped in paper that was as Pitch Black as the Boogeyman himself.  
“I’m stubborn, Pitch. I won’t leave until you give in. At least open this.”  
The Nightmare King narrowed his eyes, staring intensely at the boy. He didn’t have the usual mischievous grin, nor did he had that charming annoying twinkle in his eyes, so…Was he genuinely giving Pitch a gift?  
“…Fine” The Boogeyman reached out and took the gift, looking at it warily. It was clumsily wrapped, but that was expected, coming from a boy who probably hadn’t wrapped a gift in his life–mortal or otherwise.  
The shining black paper looked alright, perfectly accented with the gold ribbon on top. It was quite obvious that the decorations were chosen specifically for the receiver. One more glance to Jack, who was practically vibrating with excitement, and Pitch began to unwrap it.  
His sharp nails tore the paper, ripping it from the box effortlessly. Holding the paper in one hand, he pulled the container open and reached inside. The box fell to the ground as he pulled the gift out.  
“…A dream catcher?” Pitch was confused. “You do know I’m the Nightmare King, right?”  
“Yup!”  
“I work with Nightmares. I don’t have them” He said sharply, perhaps a bit too defensive.  
“I know you well enough to know that you need it.”  
Had…Had Jack been watching him sleep? Pitch opened his mouth to snap a retort, but gave in. He gave a tense, toothy smile, trying and failing to look natural. He set the gift down. “Thank you, Jack”  
The boy smiles proudly.  
“Do you know what gift I would have liked better?”  
Jack’s smile vanished. Did Pitch not like the gift? Was it not good enough? Did it offend him? Did–  
Pitch pulled the gold bow from the wrapping paper and stepped closer. He reached up and pressed the bow down on the boy’s snow white hair, grinning as it stuck. Jack stared up at him, his brow furrowed.  
The Boogeyman winked, taking a step back. He picked up the dream catcher and turned to leave, pausing just long enough to call over his shoulder; “Remember that for next time”


End file.
